This invention relates to a three compartment trailer apparatus and method for transporting bromine and hydrobromic acid.
Until now, the three compartment trailer assemblies utilized in the transportation of bromine and hydrobromic acid have utilized a rubber lining for those compartments exposed to hydrobromic acid. The rubber lining, while generally suitable for hydrobromic acid, is subject to attack from organic materials which may contaminate the hydrobromic acid from time to time as the acid is transported from one location to another. Hence there is a need for a three compartment trailer which is resistant to chemical attack from either hydrobromic acid or contaminants present in the hydrobromic acid.